Noche de Verano
by melii-neko96
Summary: La noche del verano reinaba en los cielos de Winchester, hundiendo en oscuridad la casa de Wammy y sus habitantes que se encontraban bajo los brazos de Morfeo a excepción de una habitación que su habitante es una pequeña ángel que se movía en su cama por el calor que se apoderaba de su habitación...


**Hace mucho que no publicaba aquí, este fic es viejo, lo tengo desde abril porque una amiga me lo pidió pero pasaron cosas y hoy me tope con el, así que lo leí y lo modifique ya que la narración estaba horrible, no digo que ahora esta excelente, pero mejor que antes si esta.**

**Este fic esta subido de tono, o sea, no es para menores de edad. Es bajo su responsabilidad si lo leen o no. **

**Mello no me pertenece, pero Isabella y la historia si. **

La noche del verano reinaba en los cielos de Winchester, hundiendo en oscuridad la casa de Wammy y sus habitantes que se encontraban bajo los brazos de Morfeo a excepción de una habitación que sus habitantes es una pequeña ángel que se movía en su cama por el calor que se apoderaba de su habitación. Sus ojos color celeste aparecieron en la oscuridad y miro a su alrededor como el silencio gobernaba; soltó un suspiro cansado y con pesadez se incorporó, bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta con esperanza escapar del calor.

Salió y miró fijamente aquel oscuro pasillo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, su mente divagaba de un lado al otro con la esperanza de que se le ocurriese alguna idea, ya sea pedirle a Roger que si le pudiese encender el aire acondicionado o dormir con alguien más. Tragó saliva y caminó con sigilo hacia un lugar en específico, un cuarto donde disfruta estar en estos tiempos ya que, por su localización, era de los más frescos.

Poco a poco abrió la puerta y se asomo para ver si sus dueños se encontraban dormidos, sin duda alguna sus afirmaciones eran correctas: Están dormidos. Entró y cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, se acerco la cama en donde descansa un rubio de 15 años.

Con cuidado y delicadeza sacudió al joven, pero no despertó hasta después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué diablos-?-frunció el ceño y abrió un ojo para ver quien interrumpía sus sueños.

-Lo siento, Mello-murmuró el ángel-Hace mucho calor en mi cuarto y no puedo dormir. ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Prometo irme antes de la revisión matutina.

Mello seguía adormilado y apenas procesaba lo que la chica le había dicho, miró a la cama vecina donde se encontraba un pelirrojo roncando a todo pulmón y ocupando toda su cama; emitió un pequeño gruñido e hizo espacio en su cama.

-Anda-volvió a cerrar los ojos-Túmbate ahí.

La chica sin dudar se dirigió al otro lado de la cama y se tumbo a su lado, sintiendo lo fresca tela de las sabanas. Agradeció en silencio y se acurruco en la cama, sintiendo como Morfeo hacia su magia.

A Mello se le había espantado el sueño tanto por la chica que lo despertó como por los ronquidos de Matt. Frunció el ceño y abrió de nuevo los ojos encontrándose primero con una joven de 15 años de edad, piel blanca y adornada con pecas, cabellos rubio y largo, su cuerpo vestía solo unos bóxers femeninos y una blusa de tirantes, ambos de color negro con detalles azules. Aquella joven se hace llamar Isabella, hace nueve años que llegó a la Wammy y se convirtió en la cotilla de todos los chicos por su apariencia e inocencia, además de ser tan reservada y antisocial. Pero después de tres años de su llegada, Isabella y Mello se tenían tanta confianza que se volvieron inseparables junto con Matt.

La miró bien y comenzó a revivir los sueños húmedos que ha tenido sobre ella. Maldijo en voz baja al notar que su mejor amiga cada vez se volvía más hermosa y como con solo verla se excitaba. Se lamió despacio los labios y se acerco a ella.

La luz de la luna le daba un toque fino y suave a sus rasgos angelicales, sus labios entreabiertos se veían tan apetitosos que le fue imposible contener las ganas de morderle el labio inferior. Así que con extremo cuidado y delicadeza le mordió el labio, estirándolo un poco, solo provocándole un pequeño fruncimiento en el ceño de su compañera y como esta se relame despacio el labio. Mello se quedo un poco sorprendido por su reacción, pero agradeció que no se haya despertado. Así que volvió acercarse a su rostro y la besó con suavidad, atrapando sus labios con delicadeza para saborearla bien. Al principio solo él participaba, pero poco a poco Isabella empezó a cooperar haciendo que la intensidad empiece aumentar hasta volverse más hambriento y lujurioso, devorando sus labios como si no hubiese un mañana.

Él la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, deseoso a llegar a más al igual que su compañera qué entrelazo sus piernas para tener más contacto y sus manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, disfrutando de poder sentir su piel.

Mello sin temor alguno comenzó a subirle la blusa a la vez que acariciaba sus costados, aprovechando de saborear su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, y mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ella soltara un suspiro apenas audible. Le quitó la blusa y bajo sus labios hacia su cuello para empezar a probarlo y saborearlo, provocando que Isabella emitiera algunos suspiros y sonidos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

La italiana subió sus manos hacia su cabello y lo acaricio con algo de torpeza, sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas y su respiración se acelerara. Desde que entró a la pubertad, soñaba que en algún momento Mello la deseara tanto como para empezar una vida sexual temprana, pero él decidió empezarla con otra chica… ¡Otra chica! Isabella quedó en shock al recordar eso. Lo tomo de la nuca y tiro de él, separándolo de su cuello, escuchándose un quejido de parte de su compañero.

-¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!-murmuro irritado y algo confundido.

-Piensas usarme como a la maldita zorra con la que te jodes-lo miro indignada e irritada al dejar pasar por alto ese detalle.

-¿Qué?-alza las cejas, irritándose más- ¡No! Con ella solo quise experimentar cosas-se acerco de nuevo a su cuello y se lo volvió a besar pero de manera delicada esperando relajarla, pero solo logró que Isabella se irrite más y lo volviese a tirar de la nuca.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer conmigo?-murmuro Isabella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Mello la miro fijamente notando como la ira y la indignación esta pintada en su rostro, no entendía el por qué esa reacción de su parte pero no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poseer el cuerpo de Isabella, es lo que más ha deseado desde que empezó como la pubertad hacía de las suyas en su cuerpo pero solo algo lo detenía: Su poca experiencia sexual. No quería quedar mal en ese tema ¡Oh, no! Mihael Keehl debía mostrar que es el mejor. Un ser superior. Un Casanova que satisface los deseo de cualquier chica.

Un brillo seductor apareció en su mirada a la vez que atraía el cuerpo de Isabella hacia él.

-Cumplir tus fantasías-murmuro de manera juguetona y varonil haciendo que su acompañante bajara la guardia, por lo que volvió a besar su cuello de manera delicada y cautelosa, saboreando cada milímetro de ella.

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba al roce de los labios del chico en su cuello. También sintió su lengua probarla haciendo que se le cortara el aliento ¿A caso este chico no pensaba utilizarla solo con el fin de demostrar algo?

Al principio lo dudó pero después recordó el principio de su confianza. Teniendo apenas unos diez años, ella le había preguntado que era un beso y como se daban por lo que Mello sin dudar le explico y también le enseñó a como besar. Lo que fue una inocente curiosidad termino siendo el inicio de su atracción, cada vez que se veían no había momento en la que se besaran de manera hambrienta y lujuriosa. Pero Mello nunca presumió de haber derrumbado el muro que ella había creado para protegerse de los demás. Él nunca presumió de haberla besado antes que cualquier chico de la Wammy. Él nunca presumió nada sobre ella…

Soltó un suspiro audible al notar como los dientes de Mello mordía su piel, rodeo la espalda varonil de su compañero con su pierna provocando que sus cuerpos se pegaran. En su cuello notó como los labios del rubio sonreían de manera traviesa a la vez que su mano acariciaba su muslo con sus yemas.

El rubio bajo hasta sus pechos y los besó con delicadeza a la vez que hundió su rostro en ellos, disfrutando de los grandes que son. Lamió y chupó con hambres sus pezones, provocándole gemidos placenteros a aquel ángel que había caído en su red lujuriosa. Los gemidos se hacían más audibles cada vez que él absorbía y chupaba sus pezones hasta que un ronquido la hizo callar, provocando el gruñido de Mello ¡Maldita sea, el idiota de Matt!

-Me..Mello..M-Matt despertara-murmuro agitada, ahogando sus gemidos, pero eso no lo detuvo, al contrario, hizo más hambrientas y placenteras la acciones, obligando a la chica a morderse el labio- ¡Mello! –soltó entre dientes.

Mello se rio bajito y la miro de reojo a la vez que le mordía delicadamente un pezón provocándole un "ah" audible. Bajó hacia su vientre en donde deposito pequeñas lamidas a la vez que se deshacía de sus shorts y acarició sus piernas, sorprendido de como la pubertad estaba de lado de aquella chica.

Isabella le ayudó a quitarle esa prenda y lo tomó de las mejillas, lo trajo a su rostro para después besarlo con intensidad a la vez que se movió colocando a Mello sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Mello aprovechó la oportunidad y pego sus sexos haciendo que una oleada de calor recorriera todo su cuerpo y un gemido escapara de los labios de la italiana. El rubio sonrío de lado y movió sus caderas de manera de que ella sintiera su miembro duro y excitado en su intimidad provocándole múltiples escalofríos recorriera en todo su cuerpo, aferrándose con fuerzas a él, hundiendo sus dedos en su espalda, sintiendo como el aire se le escapa de sus pulmones. Sus lenguas se encontraron para juguetear de manera hambrienta y lujuriosa aumentando el calor.

Pensamientos impuros pasaron por la mente de ambos, aquella acción tan íntima le provocaba jadeos y sonidos excitantes a Isabella, además de sentir la necesidad de tener sus cuerpos mas pegados, como si necesitara fundirse en él y sentirlo en su interior; Mello hacia la acción más provocativa y notoria, disfrutando de las reacciones que provoca en su amiga y como sus cuerpos se pegan más, sintiendo el deseo de penetrarla y hacerla suya, sentir sus cuerpos rozándose y moviéndose por la acción, escucharla gemir y nombrarlo, besar cada parte de ella. El calor y la excitación impregnaron en el ambiente al igual que sus jadeos hacían eco junto con los ronquidos de Matt.

Mihael cortó el jugueteo sin más y miró a su compañera de mejillas rojas del calor que se notaban claramente sus pecas, de ojos azules brillando por excitación, de labios rojos y de respiración acelerada. Se mordió despacio su labio inferior, había tenido tantos sueños húmedos con Isabella pero nunca pensó que sus fantasías no rozaban la realidad.

Bajó su mirada hasta su entrepierna y miró el sexo húmedo de ella, sonrió de lado a la vez que se relamía.

-Se ve delicioso…-murmuro con lujuria, haciendo ruborizar más a su amiga.

-…-Isabella tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos, intentado agarrar aire y valor-…Pruébame..-susurró apenas audible y ronca, abrió mas sus piernas invitándolo a que la saboree provocando que la sonrisa del rubio se expandiera.

Mello tomo de sus muslos y acercó su rostro para después darle solo una pequeña lamida para ver su reacción, Isabella solo soltó un "ah" apenas audible a la vez que su piel se erizó. Dio otra lamida…después otra…y otra… solo para prepararla psicológicamente de que su sexo será probado, más nunca pensó que su amiga tuviese un sabor tan adictivo, tan exquisito. Para Mello, Isabella era su droga, solo se limitaba a abrazarla, ser pesado y a robarle besos; estuvo en abstinencia durante varios años mientras observaba como maduraba y se desarrollaba pero ahora se encontraba probando su interior, lamiendo cada parte de su sexo mientras ella ahogaba sus sonidos y suspiros con su mano y con la otra mano se aferraba a la cabecera a la vez que arqueaba su espalda.

Dirigió su lengua hasta su clítoris en donde las lamidas las hicieron más rápidas y seguidas, provocando que sonidos más agudos escaparan de los labios de Isabella. Después comenzó a chuparlo de manera placentera como si degustara de un dulce, haciendo que un calor abrasador recorriera por el cuerpo de ella, provocando que su mente se desconecte y su cuerpo se deje llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba. De sus labios se escapan sonidos más placenteros y excitantes, demostrándole a Mello lo mucho que disfruta de su acción, abriendo más sus piernas, ofreciéndole su sexo, para que continué saboreándola.

Él sin duda alguna la saboreo más, chupando cada parte de su sexo, penetrándola con su lengua y moviéndola en su interior de manera lenta en su interior, para después hacer de manera exquisita movimientos circulares provocando que la chica se incorporara de golpe y se aferrara a su cabeza, jadeando y apretando sus ojos.

-..nn..Di-Dios..a-asi..Me-Mello..c-continua -soltaba entre dientes y excitada, arqueando mucho su espalda y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo como el orgasmo llegaba.

Mello esbozo una sonrisa pícara y traviesa, subió de nuevo a su clítoris para volver a chuparlo de manera más notoria e intensa haciendo que este se estire, provocando gemidos más agudos y audibles por parte de Isabella.

Poco a poco sintió la necesidad de sentirla, penetrarla, su miembro le exigía estar en su interior, así que poco a poco paró la acción y subió su rostro hasta el de ella a la vez que se acomodaba bien entre sus piernas.

Acercó su miembro al sexo de la chica y la miro a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción o un movimiento de su parte pero solo se acomodó debajo de él y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. El rubio se mordió el labio y la penetro con cuidado y delicadeza, solo viendo como la chica apretaba un poco los ojos y se tensaba.

-Tranquila..-le murmuro con tranquilidad, muy raro de su parte-No te hare daño-le beso los labios con delicadeza.

-…Lo sé…-murmuro Isabella y lo rodeo más con sus brazos-Confió en ti-plantó un beso en su comisura.

Mello siguió mirándola, sabía que esto le sería incomodo. Ella le había confiado un secreto que la torturaba desde pequeña: No es virgen. A Mello le molestaba pensar como aquel ángel tan puro fue violada por un pederasta que se aseguró de ganar su confianza para después apuñalarla por la espalda.

Isabella le había contado con lágrimas de asco e indignación todas las veces que abuso de ella y lo basura que le hizo sentir. Por la culpa de aquel bastardo, aquella chica vivió insegura creando su propia burbuja para subsistir y protegerse del exterior.

Ahora Mello se encargaría de hacer que Isabella olvide eso, que lo deje atrás.

Mihael le dio un beso muy lento pero corto, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente haciendo que Isabella suelte pequeños quejidos, demostrando lo incomoda que se siente.

-¿Te duele?-la volvió a besar a la vez que hace más despacio la acción como si solo moviera su miembro.

-U-Un poco..-contestó en voz baja y entrecerró mucho los ojos, recorriéndole múltiples escalofríos por su cuerpo.

-Ya te acostumbraras…-la toma de la cintura y se acomoda bien entre sus piernas, continuando con la acción.

Poco a poco Isabella comenzó a acostumbrarse a la acción, sintiendo como el dolor y la incomodidad son remplazados por el placer, sus quejidos por pequeños gemidos ahogados por su mano.

Mello al notar como su compañera se acostumbró, aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas a la vez que sube sus manos, acariciando sus costados y le da una mordida juguetona a su barbilla provocando una pequeña risa de parte de la rubia. Isabella pasó una de sus manos hacia la nuca del rubio y se la acarició con delicadeza a la vez que se acercó a su rostro para besar despacio su labio inferior a la vez que él le besa el labio superior.

En el ambiente comenzó a notarse el calor y el deseo que transmiten ambos adolescentes. Mello volvió a besar su cuello con hambre, dejándole chupetones por donde pasa haciendo que la Isabella se aferrase a él y se le escaparan suspiros de placer entre los gemidos ahogados, cada vez se le complicaba contenerlos por la culpa de su sexy compañero que aumentaba más el ritmo e introducía más su miembro, provocando que la acción se vuelva más excitante y placentera. Rodeo las caderas de él con sus piernas, provocando que se pegue más a ella, haciendo muy notoria la acción.

-Dios..-murmuro Isabella para ella misma y arqueo su espalda, pegando más sus cuerpos.

-¿Lo disfrutas?-murmuro Mello cerca su oreja a la vez que esboza una sonrisa picara.

-Si-confeso la rubia a la vez que subía una pierna a la altura su espalda y cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Mello le mordió el lóbulo y, en un camino de besos y pequeñas lamidas, se dirigió a sus labios para después besarla con deseo y hambre, devorando sus labios a la vez que aumentaban el ritmo y la velocidad de la acción, haciéndolo incluso más notorio. Los gemidos de Isabella escapaban en el beso, permitiendo que Mello los saboree con tanta lujuria provocando que introduzca mucho más su miembro, rozando de manera excitante su punto, provocándole sonidos más placenteros y excitantes. Una reacción que hizo que el miembro de Mello se endurezca más.

-Dios..Mello-murmuró en el beso y le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, lo rodeo más con sus piernas, pegándose más a él, aplastando sus pechos en sus pectorales-Más…Tócalo…

Mello esbozo una sonrisa de lado en el beso y la tomo de los muslos, abriendo más sus piernas, para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas e introducir completamente su miembro y a dar embestidas más notorias y algo duras, tocando de manera excitante y notoria el punto G de su compañera, provocándole gemidos más agudos y audibles en el beso, apretando los dedos de sus pies al igual que hunde las yemas de sus dedos en su espalda, buscando aferrándose mucho en él.

Cada vez el calor dominaba más en el ambiente, notándose como sus cuerpos se bañaban de sudor y sus pieles se fundían hasta estar pegados. Sus cuerpos hirviendo y sus latidos sintiéndose uno sobre el otro hacia que ambos se dejasen llevar por la pasión y la lujuria. Mello hizo las embestidas con una gran maestría, notándose cómo recorre su interior y el roce de su sexo con sus paredes provocan una gran excitación en Isabella, siéndole muy difícil el no gemir.

-Mello..dios..lo haces muy bien-susurro con dificultad y apenas audible, miro de reojo a a Matt que se encontraba en un sueño profundo y se mordió el labio-¿C-Crees que tenga..el sueño pesado?... Quiero gemir…

-Aunque lo tenga…Recuerda que Roger pasea por los pasillos-sonrío de lado al escuchar a Isabella maldecir en voz baja-No nos podemos arriesgar-ronroneo de manera sensual a la vez le dio una embestida más fuerte y notoria en su punto, haciendo que suelte un gemido alto y agudo-SShh…Recuerda que no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos descubran-expandió su sonrisa, disfrutando el sufrimiento de su compañera al no poder gemir de manera audible y descontrolada-Lo volveré hacer y quiero que evites ese gemido.

Y dicho y hecho, le dio otra embestida fuerte y notoria. Isabella esta vez mordió su labio a la vez que apretaba sus dedos y le rasguñaba su espalda, agarrando fuerzas para callar ese gemido que tanto anhelaba salir de sus labios. Mello apretó un poco los ojos por el rasguño, pero se sintió complacido por lo obediente que se volvió su compañera.

-Buena chica…-le murmuro orgulloso y repitió aquella embestida en intervalos de tiempo en la acción.

Isabella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y sintió como el aire ya no le entraba en sus pulmones al igual que buscaba fuerzas en Mello para ahogar sus gemidos y no gritar por lo mucho que disfrutaba del momento.

-Eres malo, Mello, muy malo-ronroneo de manera sensual y sonrió de lado, que sorpresa la suya al notar aquella actitud tan diferente-Darme tanto placer y no dejarme gemir…-abrió sus ojos y lo miro con lujuria-No es de Dios..

Un risa picara salió de los labios de Mello y la rodeo con sus brazos, haciendo consecutivas aquellas embestidas, incluso más fuertes y duras al igual que más notorias, provocando que Isabella eche su cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara demasiado su espalda, aplastando demasiado sus cuerpos.

Mello nunca pensó que hacerlo con ella fuese tan excitante y placentero, disfrutaba demasiado de su interior al igual que de sus reacciones y de aquella actitud traviesa que estaba empezando a tomar. Empezó acariciar su cuerpo con las yemas de sus dedos y bajo su rostro a sus pechos para volver a besarlos y degustar de ellos, lamiendo, chupando y absorbiendo sus pezones.

Isabella subió sus manos hacia su cabello y se lo acarició con delicadeza, disfrutando de aquel momento tan excitante, sorprendida de que ambos llegaran a tener sexo. Apenas entrando en el tema sexual de su clase, se llegó a preguntar si en algún momento ambos llegarían a formar una vida sexualmente activa juntos. Como se dijo anteriormente, a la edad de 10 años ellos empezaron a besarse en cada momento. Hasta el típico beso tímido hasta el beso francés en donde Mello la acorralaba en alguna parte, pegando sus cuerpos y acariciándose debajo de sus ropas pero sin llegar a más. Al cumplir los 12 años y tener su primera menstruación, sus pensamientos viajaron a un lado pervertido en el cual Mello reinaba y participaba de sus fantasías sexuales. Ahora, a los 15 años, su primera vez-si así lo puede llamar-es con su mejor amigo y auto determinado hermano.

Mello aumento el ritmo y la intensidad de las embestidas, moviendo a Isabella en la cama al igual que se escucha el rechinido de la cama, delatándolos pero poco le importo, las embestidas fueron más rudas y salvajes moviendo mucho más a Isabella, disfrutando de cómo sus pieles y cuerpos se funden y frotan, mirando como ella se dejaba llevar por el placer con sus mejillas que ardían del calor, su cabello largo y rubio que ocupa toda su cama, y su cuerpo, oh dios, su delicioso y perfecto cuerpo se encontraba a su merced.

Le beso los labios y se mordió su labio inferior.

-Eres mía…-ronroneo con lujuria y pego su frente con la suya-Solo mía…

-..S-So-lo..tu-tuya..-murmuro sin aliento, sintiendo como todo le da vueltas-..Me-Mello…-lo nombró de manera aguda y placentera, provocándole una sonrisa de lado al dueño del nombre.

Mello la volvió a besar con hambre, devorando por completo sus labios, deleitándose de aquel sabor dulce que poseen, a la vez que hacía más rápida aquellas embestidas provocando que Isabella contrajera sus paredes al igual que correspondía el beso, ofreciéndole más sus labios, disfrutando del cómo devora sus labios.

El climax empezó a llegar a los cuerpos lujuriosos de ambos adolescentes, haciendo que nombres y sonidos agudos escaparan del beso lujurioso y hambriento como si así pudiesen agarrar fuerzas para durar más en la acción.

-N..No..a-aguanto..-murmuro sin aliento y le mordió el labio inferior, estirándolo-M-Me..voy..ha..correr..-apretó sus ojos como intentando no venirse en su compañera.

-N-No importa…-susurro con dificultad, muy poco audible-Soy…tuya…

Sin más, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, viniéndose al mismo tiempo y soltando al unisón y con dificultad un grito agudo apenas audibles, provocando que ambos se aferraran al cuerpo del otro.

Un silencio sepulcral dominó en aquella habitación, solo viéndose a través de la luz de la Luna el cuerpo de Mello e Isabella jadeando, muy sudados, estando uno encima del otro. El calor aun dominaba en el ambiente, pero poco a poco iba siendo sustituido por una noche fresca.

Ni más ni menos, Mello se tumbó a su lado e Isabella se acurruco en él a la vez que era rodeada por el brazo del rubio.

Ambos se miraron, observando que aun estaban afectados por la acción. Un pequeña sonrisa de dibujo en Isabella y se acercó a su rostro, se dieron un beso lento y profundo, volviendo a disfrutar de sus labios.

-¿Qué te pareció?-sonrió de lado.

-Excitante-se rió bajito el pequeño ángel y se acurruco más en él-¿Para cuándo la otra sesión?

-Hm…Ya sabrás-murmuro de manera picara y ambos sonrieron de lado.

Se volvieron a acurrucar y cerraron los ojos para después caer en la magia de Morfeo, ambos sabían que esta no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo harían. Ahora adoptaron un nuevo hábito. Una nueva costumbre. Un nuevo vicio.


End file.
